Starfire's Story
by SailorYingYang
Summary: This is a really cool story about my neopet. A cuss word or 2, I really have stopped counting. Who knows if I decide to revise this it could become a rated R.
1. Chapter 1

Starfire's Story

Hello my name is Starfire_77469 but my old owner called me Starfire. She was new to my world. She used to tell me that one of her friends in her world told her about my world and so she decided to check it out. I was her very first neopet and she thought that I was the prettiest neopet in my world. I unfortantly believed her and thought that she could do no wrong. Things were going great until we got a neomail from the people that were in charge of my world. My owner Kathy told me that humans in charge said that she was responsible for scamming people out of their hard earned neopoints. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be possible but she admitted it to me before she packed up her things and left. She didn't even have enough time to send me to the Neopian Pound so I took my few belongs and left the only home I ever knew. Now I belong to no one and I said that I would never have an owner.

~*~ A few years later ~*~ 

I look at myself in a store window. My once nicely combed light pink mane and tail is now an ugly off white color. My fur that was once a bright pink is dirty and unkempt. I haven't flown around since I was with my owner, Kathy. I now only fly to get away from angry shop owners. I look around for something to eat when I accidently bump into a human walking with a Christmas Lupe and a Purple Poogle. 

'Oh no not one of those snobby owners, anything but that.' as I notice that everything that she was carrying landed with a bi_CRASH/b/i_. 'Now I'm in for it!' The human helps me get up to my feet (...or hooves since I am a Red Uni afterall) and doesn't even yell at me for breaking her things or for knocking her down. 

"Are you okay?",asks the human girl as I nod dumb struck. 

Then she looks into her backpack and pulls out a very cheap looking comb. Then she sits down and starts brushing me slowly like she bactually/b cared for me. 

"What's your name?",asks the human while she's grooming me. 

"Who wants to know?",I say annoyed as she continues grooming me. 

"My name's Pocketmonstercrazy but I like to be called Pocket.",says the human calmly as she now is almost done grooming me. 

"Aren't your bexpensive/b neopets wanting to go home to their warm snuggly beds?",I ask Pocket harshly. 

"Don't be rude. Besides we all sleep on straw beds.",says Pocket as if sleeping on straw was what kind of furniture everyone buys. 

"What? Did you blow all of your money on buying a magical purple poogle toy for your neopet over there?",I say as I move away from Pocket instinctively. 

"No, I bought it when I first came here. I got lucky and it was only a hundred neopoints. Do you want to come stay with us for a little bit?",says Pocket as her last question threw me. 

"What is this some kind of charity work?",I ask her angerily as she looks confused.

"No, I thought that you wanted to get something to eat and to get freshed up, that's all but if you don't want to...",says Pocket but I cut her off. 

"Fine, I'll come but only until I can pay you back for your items that I broke.",I say quickly as she nods happily and I walk with Pocket and her neopets, BlueberryThePie (a female Christmas Lupe) and _Kaene (an adopted red wocky that played with a magical purple poogle toy) to their neohome. 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~ At Pocket's Neohome ~*~

Pocket opens the front door for me and her neopets. My hooves don't even make a sound on the cardboard floor. The walls are covered in very expensive wallpaper, I can hear the A/C humming softly and the lights automatically come on inside the neohome but the furniture smells of dung and moldly hay. 

"Where's your bathroom?",I ask calmly as Pocket smiles at me in a strange way. Her usual sweet smile is replaced with a sadistic one now. 

"The bathroom doesn't like newcomers.",says Pocket in a low voice as I'm starting to wonder if she's been smelling her dung and straw furniture too long. 

"You'll have to excuse Pocket. She has a bstrange/b sense of humor. We only have a Spooky bathroom at the moment.",says Kaene calmly as I nod and she points me in the direction of where the spooky bathroom is. I go left and then right until I start to hear a loud gurgingly noise. I look at the door and a sign reads, "State your name and then enter". 'State your name...Huh?',I think to myself but I don't want to question what's inside Pocket's neohome. 

"Starfire_77469.",I say loudly as the gurgling noise immediately stops. I push the door open and walk inside quietly. 

"A newcomer? This should be interesting. The owner of us never mentioned fresh meat.",says a voice coming from my left but when I turn all I see is a black sink with razor sharp teeth around the edge of the sink. 

"Who's there?",I say trying to not act afraid. 

"Did they not warn you of the dangers that happen in this bathroom? Do you know what happened to the last red Uni that went to try and wash it's face?",asks the voice and this time the sink is actually talking. This bathroom is ALIVE!! 

"Starfire, are you okay? Don't listen to them.",says a female human voice as it opens the bathrroom door quickly. In her hands she is holding a fire sword and she looks as if she's had to use it before. 

"Ye..ah I'm f-fine.",I stutter somewhat as Pocket glares at the sink and the bathroom. 

"Why did you buy this weird bathroom, Pocket?",I ask her angerily as she looks at me straight in the eyes. 

"Because I like a challenge and they mind me...after bthat/b one nearly bite my butt off when I tried to use it. You just have to show it who's bboss/b.",says Pocket as the toilet sputters out water and then acts like a normal toilet. 

Pocket walks up calmly towards the sink and points her fire sword straight at the inside of the sink's mouth with the tip of the sword just barely touching it's teeth. 

"Why are you always scaring everyone? Do you all want to be sold at the Mystery Island Trade?",asks Pocket as the sink bactually/b whimpers. 

"They can't literally move anywhere but they can mess with your mind. You want that bath now?",asks Pocket as I nod and quickly follow behind her towards the kitchen/dining room. 

She grabs a few bottles of the generic neopet shampoos, she grabs her golden glittery brush and then we both go to the spooky bathroom. 'I guess with alot of different species of neopets you'd have to buy an all species shampoo.',I think to myself as Pocket turns on the water and whispers something. 

I get in and then she puts a few squirts of shampoo on me. She lathers me up and then rinses me throughly. She towel dries me and then when my fur is to it's natural beauty. She brushes my mane, wings and then tail. 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~ At Pocket's Neohome ~*~  
  
After she towel dries my fur, she takes a small hand mirror out of her backpack and holds it up for me to look at myself.  
  
Then I jump out of the scary tub and rub my nose into Pocket's cheek.   
  
"Aw, look the little Uni likes it's Master.",gurgles the tub sarcastically as I quickly take both of my back feet and kick it as I can.  
  
"My name is Starfire_77469 and I will not be teased by a stupid talking tub.",I say angerily and then I remember that Pocket is here next to me.  
  
I hang in my head in shame as Pocket hugs me suddenly.  
  
"I'm so proud of you for standing up for yourself.",says Pocket as she lets go of me.  
  
Nobody has ever been this nice to me when they've only known me for a few hours.  
  
We both walk out of the Scary Bathroom and into the Living Room as Kaene and Blueberry are each reading books to themselves.  
  
"So how did the Scary Bathroom go?",says Blueberry as Pocket smiles brightly but she doesn't say anything.  
  
"I see that you didn't get eaten Starfire_77469 yet.",says Blueberry sarcastically as I glare at her.   
  
"She's only teasing you. Don't take her too seriously.",says Kaene as Blueberry glares at Kaene.  
  
Kaene bares her teeth dangerously as Blueberry's fur stands up on end.  
  
"BlueberryThePie, knock it off. You know the rules.",warns Pocket sternly as Blueberry nods and relaxes.  
  
"Yeah, Pocket. So what's for dinner?",says Blueberry as Pocket puts out some Neocrunch Cereal for us while she has some Deviled Steak with some Mashed Eye Potato on the side.  
  
"Aren't you scared of what's in all of that, Pocketmonstercrazy?",I ask concerned as she looks at me strangely and then starts eating her dinner happily.  
  
"No, should I be?",asks Pocket as she stabs her Mashed Eye Potato.   
  
It makes a slight cry of help as Pocket puts it into her mouth and chews.  
  
I can't stand it anymore.   
  
I feel sick to my stomach.   
  
How could such a human that is so nice be so creul to a living thing even if it is from the Haunted Woods?   
  
I run into the Scary Bathroom and throw up what little food I actually had in my stomach into the scary toilet.  
  
It even makes a gagging noise as I flush the water into it's mouth.  
  
"Why does she eat a living thing?",I ask outloud as the bathroom gurgles loudly.  
  
"We don't question Master because we know in ourselves that Master would never let anyone bid on us. Master enjoys our company so we enjoy scarying Master. Master loves our game of scarying her and then Master can let loose Master's stress on us.",gurgles the Spooky Sink as the other Spooky appliances gurgle in agreement.  
  
Suddenly there's a light knocking on the door and then, "Starfire_77469, are you okay? You left without eating your dinner.".  
  
"Leave me alone, Pocketmonstercrazy. I want to be alone for a little bit.",I say as I can hear her footsteps away from the door.  
  
I guess I fell asleep because when I wake up I can hear the Spooky bathroom items actually snoring.  
  
Who would have thought that talking appliances could snore?  
  
I quietly exit the Spooky Bathroom and go to the kitchen to get myself something edible to eat.  
  
I opened the refridgerator and put my hooves around a freshly made chocolate chip cookie.  
  
A carton of milk and some eggs fell on the floor making a loud noise but I finally got the cookie.   
  
I chomp on it satisfied with it's rich chocolately taste.   
  
I lick my lips happily as I suddenly come face to face with a very angry Christmas Lupe that is snarling at me.  
  
She howls loudly as that wakes up Pocket and Kaene who come running out their rooms.  
  
Pocket turns on the lights as Blueberry snarls at me dangerously.  
  
"Blueberry, it's okay. Come here.",says Pocket sleepily as she wipes her eyes.  
  
She's half-alert and half-asleep.   
  
She goes and gets a towel.   
  
She gets it a little wet and wipes some of the chocolate from my mouth.  
  
"Thanks Pocketmonstercrazy.",I say happily as Pocket glares at me.  
  
"We'll talk about this in the morning. Everyone let's go back to bed.",says Pocket as I go to sleep in the guest room on the straw bed.  
  
They all walk back to their rooms and I fall fast asleep.  
  
In the morning, I am woken up by the smell of freshly made Faerie food.  
  
The food draws me to the Kitchen table as I sit down and quickly start eating.  
  
"Starfire_7769, are you a vegetarian?",asks Pocket out of the blue as I look at her confused.  
  
"I think that it's mean to eat a living thing, Pocketmonstercrazy.",I say seriously as Pocket nods firmly.  
  
"Yes, that's a vegeterian.",says Pocket calmly.  
  
"Are you mad at me?",I ask causiously as Pocket shakes her head at me.  
  
"No, but that means that I'll have to go and restock the food that you ate. Would you like to come with me to pick out what we need, Starfire_77469?",says Pocket as I agree.  
  
"Blueberry and Kaene, can you keep an eye on our neohome while we're gone? Tell the Spooky Bathroom that we'll be gone but we'll be back soon. Bye guys.",says Pocket as we go out of our nehome and towards the Neopain Baazar.  
  
I can alot of neopets and there owners walking around us while I try to keep up with Pocket who is a fast walker.  
  
"Pocket, wait up.",I say as Pocket looks around and spots me.  
  
She walks up towards me and scratches my ears.  
  
"Sorry Starfire_7769, I'll try to go slower for ya.",says Pocket as I happily walk next to her.  
  
"Let's go to Chocolate Factory, please Pocketmonstercrazy?",I ask her as she nods happily.  
  
"Sure, then we can get some extras for ourselves to eat.",says Pocket as she smiles at me michieviously.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great.",I say happily as we walk inside.  
  
I should have turned around but I had no idea what was about to happen to me.  
  
~*~At The Chocolate Factory~*~  
  
"Hey you! You're that Uni that took chocolates from my store!",shouts the shopkeeper angerily as I back up slowly and end up bumping into an angry human.  
  
"Hey get out of my way!",shouts the human as her Scorchio glares at me dangerously.  
  
"Starfire_7769, it's okay. Come here.",says Pocket calmly as I quickly gallop towards her.  
  
Somehow Pocket managed to pay the shop owner for the amount of chocolates that I stole and then we left the Chocolate Factory.  
  
After we left the Chocolate Factory, "I'm sorry that you have to put up with a Uni like me, Pocketmonstercrazy.",I say as Pocket shakes her head.  
  
"Why did you steal all of those chocolates anyways?",she asks as I tell her my story.   
  
I guess we both ended up falling asleep under a tree because I wake up seeing the moon right above us.  
  
Pocket opens her eyes and looks around sleepily.  
  
She yawns and gets up.  
  
"It's getting late. We should head home.",says Pocket as I nod.  
  
"But what about restocking the food? Don't you have enough NPs to buy some?",I ask confused.  
  
"I'll get some tomorrow after I play some games. Then we can go shopping again.",says Pocket as she smiles at me weakily.  
  
We both walk home quietly.  
  
~*~At Pocket's Neomhome~*~  
  
"So Pocket what did you get for us?",asks Kaene as Pocket smiles weakily at Kaene who's ears drop quickly.  
  
"What happened, Pocket?",asks BlueberryThePie as she glares at me causiously.  
  
"I had to help Starfire_7769 from a jam that he was in.",says Pocket calmly as Blueberry gets right in my face.  
  
"Blueberry, don't start with him.",says Pocket warningly.  
  
"He's only been nothing but trouble since he got here. He eats our food that you buy for us in the middle of the night and makes you feel bad when you eat your Spooky Food. The Spooky Tub told me what he did to it.",growls BlueberryThePie.  
  
"He's not used to living with us yet. You know that I can go play some games to get more NPs. When did you start listening to the Spooky Tub anyways?",says Pocket calmly.  
  
"But you always play games. You work so hard at making a better life for us. Kaene was practicing her battle attacks on her mirror. Why should we allow another mouth to feed anyways?",says BlueberryThePie as her fur stands up on end and her ears are pointed straight towards me.  
  
"I enjoy playing games. Because he has no one to take care of him. His owner was cruel and abandoned him.",says Pocket as Kaene looks like she's about to cry.  
  
"I was adopted by Pocket from the Pound. I used to be Red Wocky until Pocket gave me a magical purple poogle toy to play with. You can stay here Starfire_7769 if you want but you'll have to stand up to Blueberry since she was with Pocket when she first came here to our world.",says Kaene as she hugs a ragged purple poogle toy lovingly.  
  
"What can I do to make you trust me, Blueberry? I want to stay here with all of you.",I say as Blueberry looks at me causiously.  
  
"You could just left...but I imagine that Pocket will bring you back here. Don't raid the food at night and eat all the vegeterian food that is on your plate. Stay out of my way and it'll be okay with me.",says BlueberryThePie as she smiles at me with her fangs showing.  
  
"How about we all go to the Top of the Cliff in Terror Mountain to play Cliffhanger?",asks Pocket as we all agree excitedly.  
  
Kaene puts on her coat happily as we all go to play Cliffhanger.  
  
After a few minutes of playing the game, a strange thing happens...a Christmas Paintbrush drops from the sky and into Pocket's hands.  
  
"Cool, I'm so lucky!",says Pocket as she does a little happy dance and then she blushes when she notices that she's being watched by passerbyers.  
  
Blueberry growls at them as they quickly go on their way.  
  
"Who wants to be painted now?",asks Pocket curiously as she looks at Kaene and me.  
  
"Poogles can't be painted that color, Pocket. Besides Blueberry's already been painted once.",says Kaene happily as she looks towards me.  
  
Pocket follows Kaene's look and smiles brightly at me.  
  
"Starfire_7769, do you want to be a Christmas Uni?",asks Pocket as I nod excitedly.  
  
We leave the Terror Mountain and go straight to Neopian Central.  
  
On the way, Pocket ends up getting alot of looks from what she's holding tightly in her hands.  
  
She stares each one of them down as Blueberry and Kaene both stare at the neopets that are owned by humans.  
  
We reach the Rainbow Pool in record time as Pocket needs to rest from all of the excitement that happened today.  
  
~*~At the Rainbow Pool~*~  
  
Out of her hands drops the Christmas Paintbrush as Blueberry carefully picks it up in mouth.  
  
She holds it there until Pocket is done resting.  
  
"Okay Starfire_7769, are you ready to be a Christmas Uni?",asks Pocket happily as I nod excitedly.  
  
I quickly jump into the pool. I can feel the Christmas Paintbrush starting at my pinkish-red fur that is starting to turn a snow white color.  
  
My light pink mane is now turning a red and green pattern.  
  
Then my neck that now has a holly wreath and big red bow on and then finally my hooves that were a pink are now a golden color.  
  
As soon as I jump out of the Rainbow Pool my new family smiles at me happily.  
  
I'm finally apart of the family but my joy is suddenly turned to disgust as I see my old owner in back of Pocket.  
  
She pushes Pocket to get in front of me as she looks shocked and then ticked off.  
  
"I thought that you were frozen.",I say surprised as she smiles at me but it's not a happy smile.   
  
"They let me back in. I got my things back and now I'm ready to take you back now, Starfire_7769.",says Kathy but she's changed.   
  
She wasn't the sweet girl that I knew her to be.   
  
She's now an angry pre-teen and I don't like the new Kathy.  
  
"Stronhio, go and get Starfire_7769 back to me.",orders Kathy as a new green Skeith walks up towards me but Pocket gets in front of me.  
  
"Who are you?",asks Kathy annoyed as Pocket glares at her.  
  
"The name's Pocket but I'm registered as Pocketmonstercrazy. I won't let you force Starfire_7769 to stay with you if he doesn't want to. Let him decide for himself.",says Pocket as Blueberry stands beside her.  
  
"Starfire_7769, what do you want?",asks Pocket as she turns and gets to my level.  
  
"Are you going to let this snob play with your mind, Star? You know who your *real* owner is.",asks Kathy angerily.  
  
Pocket frown as Kathy and glares at her.  
  
"She's not a snob, I want her to be my owner. She's alot nicer then *you*.",I say as Kathy tries to take me back but Blueberry growls at her angerily.   
  
"Tell your Christmas mutt to knock it off.",hisses Kathy as Pocket shrugs.  
  
"I don't control her. She does what she wants but I suggest that you don't make her mad anymore. She has quite a temper.",says Pocket calmly as Blueberry's fur starts to stand straight up.  
  
Then Kathy does something that none of us would have thought a human would do.  
  
She smacks Blueberry hard in the side of her face.  
  
Blueberry would have probably attacked Kathy if Pocket hadn't pulled her away from my old owner.  
  
"Blueberry, calm down.",says Pocket soothingly as Blueberry calms down and nuzzles her neck affectionately.  
  
Pocket gets up and walks straight up towards Kathy.  
  
She glares at her dangerously as they end up having a glaring contest.  
  
After a few seconds, Kathy gets dizzy but her neopet, Stronhio helps her up with his tail.  
  
"Thanks Stronhio. You deal with her neopets while I get Star back and deal with this bitchy owner.",says Kathy as she grabs fistfulls of Pocket's hair.   
  
Pocket whimpers in pain as she tries to get her hair out of Kathy's posession.  
  
Blueberry howls in anger as she jumps over Stronhio and takes a chunk out of Kathy's arm.  
  
Kathy screams in pain but she still has a hole of Pocket's hair and now Pocket's screaming.  
  
"Leave Pocket alone Kathy!",I shout angerily as I bite my hardest on Kathy's other arm.  
  
Pocket stops screaming and falls down thankful that her hair is finally free.  
  
She immediately gets up and quickly punches Kathy straight in the nose as hard as she can.  
  
Kathy cries immediately and covers her bloody nose.  
  
Kaene shows off her large Poogle teeth and uses her special attacks on Stronhio.   
  
Kathy and Stronhi quickly run away scared as Pocket smiles satisfied.  
  
"You guys all rule but do you think we'll get frozen for attacking another member?",says Pocket concerned as we all shake our heads.  
  
We never did and we all helped Pocket get alot of NPs so that we could celebrate our victory and my welcoming home party.  
  
~*~ The End ~*~ 


End file.
